promnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Hammond
The son of Mr. and Mrs. Hammond in Prom Night. The seemingly kind younger brother of Kim and Robin's twin brother. He saw Nick McBride, Jude Cunningham , Wendy Richards, and Kelly Lynch cause his sister's death. He is the main antagonist of the 1980 version of Prom Night. Born: 1964 Died: 1980 Last words: "They... They... They killed her. They k-k-k-k-killed her. Robin... Robin!" At some point whether due to his grief or anger that no one spoke, Alex began to stalk them. He would leave distrubing calls to let them know that he knew their little secret. When that didn't affect them, he began killing them (along with anyone in the way) on prom night whilst wearing all black and a ski mask. Before he started his spree, Alex caught Lou Farmer sexually assaulting Kim and got into a fight with him and his gang in an attempt to intervene. The event caused Lou to be suspended. He first killed Kelly by slitting her throat with a mirror shard in the changing room after she refused to have sex with her boyfriend Drew. He then ventured outside the school where he began spying on Jude and her boyfriend Seymour "Slick" Crane having sex and smoking marijuana in Slick's van. They continued doing so outside but Slick notices something's wrong. When they went back into the van, Alex stealthily approached it, flung open the back doors and murdered Jude by stabbing her in the throat with the mirror shard. Slick attempted to drive away but Alex brawled with him and managed to escape from the van before it tumbled off a cliff, causing Slick to die in the flaming wreckage. Following this, Alex returned to the school, armed himself with an axe and confronted Wendy in the bathroom. This led to a long chase throughout the school where Wendy managed to evade Alex several times before hiding in a storage room. Here, Wendy discovered Kelly's body and in a panic ran out of the storage room, only to bump into Alex who then proceeded to hack her to death with the axe. Afterwards, Alex snuck backstage where his sister Kim and Nick were waiting to be crowned prom queen and king. Unbeknownst to Alex, the school rebel Lou Farmer and his lackeys ambushed and tied up Nick where Lou then took Nick's crown and assumed his position backstage as part of a plan he and Wendy were planning to pull to embarrass Nick and Kim. As the crowning began, Alex snuck up behind Lou (thinking he's Nick) and decapitated him with the axe. Lou's head rolled onto the dance floor, sending the partygoers fleeing in horror. Kim found Nick and freed him but as they attempted to escape, they were confronted by Alex who attacked Nick and repeatedly pushed his sister aside when she tried to intervene. Eventually Kim managed to grab Alex's axe, which she then used to hit Alex on the head with, not realizing who the killer was until it was too late. Alex then took off outside the school, pursued by Nick and Kim and after collapsing to the ground, Kim held him in her arms and unmasked him. As he lay dying, he tearfully explained that Jude, Kelly, Wendy, and Nick were responsible for Robin's death. After explaining he dies in Kim's arms, who cries mournfully for her little brother's death. Alex Hammond gallery Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.41.47 PM.png|Alex Hammond, 10 years old Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.51.28 PM.png|Alex Hammond, 16 years old Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.54.38 PM.png|Alex at Robin's grave Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.53.23 PM.png|Alex with his older sister Kim Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.42.11 PM.png|Alex, revealed to be the killer Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.42.25 PM.png|Alex's death Category:Killers Category:Prom Night 1980 Characters Category:Alexander Hamilton High Class of 1980 Category:Alexander Hamilton High Students Category:Deceased Category:Victims